


Без вины

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Ending, Luffy hungers, M/M, Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zoro thirsts, emphasis on the unresolved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Луффи оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Зоро, пойманного в поле зрения, и улыбается. Солнце идеально окружает его ореолом, яркий полуденный свет, и Зоро временно ослеплен. Когда его зрение проясняется, Луффи всё ещё улыбается, разделяя радость своего первого корабля со своим первым товарищем по команде, и кажется, что жидкий солнечный свет был введён в вены Зоро, освещая его кровь огнём и сжигая её, сжигая его досуха.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [last year i abstained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102149) by [Augment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augment/pseuds/Augment). 



> Это перевод серии 2 фиков: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740724

Когда Луффи появляется над стеной базы капитана Моргана, Зоро почти уверен, что у него галлюцинации — это странное видение сумасшедшего молодого человека в соломенной шляпе, результат дней без еды. Этому впечатлению не помогают откровенно безумные заявления Луффи, а также его очевидный иммунитет к пулям. Всё это немного похоже на лихорадочный сон, и долгое время после недоедание является оправданием Зоро, почему его самое ясное воспоминание о том дне — ослепительная улыбка Луффи, когда Зоро соглашается присоединиться к команде.

«Экипаж» оказывается состоит только из него и Луффи, но, удивительно, Зоро не возражает. По крайней мере, это сюрприз для Зоро — Луффи принимает присутствие Зоро с замечательной лёгкостью, имя Зоро становится знакомым звуком в голосе Луффи, но Зоро, хотя бы, ожидает, что будет какой-то переходный период. Он довольно хорошо зарекомендовал себя, как одинокого странника, и теперь у него есть кто-то, кто даёт ему указания, постоянный спутник в путешествии. Зоро проводит большую часть первых нескольких дней их знакомства, пытаясь понять, почему он _этого не делает._ Чувствует себя странно, дни молчания, которые Луффи, похоже, рад заполнить неуместными остановки на каждом острове, восторженную болтовню и случайное вторжение в личное пространство Зоро, из-за чего мечник, вероятно, должен возражать чуть больше, чем ничего.

Зоро обязан Луффи своей жизнью, но даже сейчас, это потрясающе легко идти в ногу с этим молодым человеком, который должен казаться сюрреалистичным дураком. Но вместо этого, он умудряется стать, в течение нескольких коротких дней, самой реальной вещью в жизни Зоро. Там есть всё это дерьмо с Багги — говоря о неразумных «остановках» — и Михоуком, и многое после, и жизнь просто продолжает закручиваться в спираль.

Это происходит почти незаметно для Зоро, поэтому он захвачен борьбой, почти умирая каждый раз и спасением деревень. Это приходит, как сюрприз, и оно разрастается так быстро, что Зоро не успевает моргнуть. Луффи не похож ни на кого из тех, кого Зоро когда-либо встречал раньше: он одновременно прост и непостижим. Зоро чувствует, что понимает мотивы Луффи, что они идеально совпадают с его собственными, что они _щелкают_ в идеальном синхроне. И всё же в его новом капитане есть что-то неприкасаемое, какая-то дикость в том, что Луффи так свободно отдаёт себя, чтобы помочь Усоппу, Санджи, Нами и людям, которые им небезразличны.

Когда Луффи делает это — Зоро ловит себя на том, что задыхается. Луффи бросает всю свою душу, доверяя своим совершенно новым товарищам по команде, чтобы доверять свою спину, в то время как сам ставит свою собственную жизнь на карту для своих убеждений и принципов. Это является основой капитанства Луффи, и это приводит к полному присвоению абсолютной лояльности Зоро. Возможно, такова была всегда естественная тенденция Зоро: ожидать появления правильного Короля, чтобы служить и почитать, и теперь он проявился, и верность не будет уменьшена.

Примерно тогда же появляется растущее отвлечение Зоро, когда Луффи движется и сражается, и Зоро делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать это, не только из-за способности Луффи к специальной боевой стратегии (что на самом деле глубоко впечатляет Зоро), и не только из-за новизны видеть Дьявольский Фрукт в действии; это что-то более физическое, что-то незнакомое.

Потому всё закручивается по спирали — цели и решимость Луффи, клинки Зоро и его кровь, закольцованные с новым и тайным трепетом наблюдения за тем, как Луффи сражается и _движется_ , кружась вокруг Зоро в дезориентирующем беспорядке и выплевывая мечника смущённым и измененным.

Он уходит домой сразу после того, как они вернутся к Мерри. Теперь у них есть настоящий экипаж и настоящий корабль, первый корабль Луффи. Луффи в восторге носится вокруг лодки и неизбежно оказывается на носовой части. Это место создано идеально для него, его трон, чтобы сидеть на нём, когда он обозревает дикие просторы океана, в чём Зоро абсолютно уверен, после слишком немногих недель, в которых он узнал что-то подобное, что Луффи нравится.

Луффи оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Зоро, пойманного в поле зрения, и улыбается. Солнце идеально окружает его ореолом, ярким полуденным светом, и Зоро временно ослеплен. Когда его зрение проясняется, Луффи всё ещё улыбается, разделяя радость своего первого корабля со своим первым товарищем по команде, и кажется, что жидкий солнечный свет был введён в вены Зоро, освещая его кровь огнём и сжигая её, сжигая его досуха.

Зоро говорил себе, что это естественный магнетизм Луффи. У этого человека, безусловно, есть своя гравитация — быстро тянущиеся к нему члены экипажа с привкусом драматизма, так что поразительно быстрое превращение Зоро из охотника за пиратами в лояльного первого помощника пирата, к счастью, затмевается, сметается под ковёр, где никто не может подвергнуть его слишком пристальному сомнению.

Но естественный магнетизм это не объясняет и не оправдывает. Как он присягнул мечте Луффи, сшивая их общие цели и будущие жизни близко и переплетая мечты. Конечно, это не объясняет тепло, которое распространяется по плечу Зоро, когда Луффи хлопает его по спине, или как глаза Луффи приковывают Зоро на месте, фехтовальщик внимателен и неподвижен, выжидает, пока Луффи не отпускает Зоро снова в мир, глядя в сторону.

Зоро на самом деле осознает, почти болезненно, что это, это…  
 _обожание_ — необычно. Кажется, больше никто так сильно не пострадал. У Усоппа было некоторое поклонение герою, которое быстро исчезло, когда он узнал Луффи получше, превратив почитание в уважение, близкую дружбу и глупую привязанность. Санджи и Нами немного сложнее читать, очевидно, что они посещали ту же школу подавления эмоций, что и Зоро. Они, кажется, уважают Луффи и раздражаются им в равной степени, но, возможно, они что-то скрывают. Луффи спас их дома и близких, так что они должны Луффи столько же, если не больше, чем Зоро. Может быть, противоречивые эмоции Зоро действительно следует ожидать перед лицом такого долга, и всё это просто какой-то аспект нормального человеческого общества, который обошёл Зоро, пока он блуждал по океану?

И, послушайте, Зоро обычно не имеет привычки лгать самому себе, но это скорее акт самосохранения.

Поэтому однажды вечером после ужина, когда все, кроме Зоро и Санджи, покинули камбуз, Зоро пытается найти не-странный способ затронуть эту тему, пока занят обязательной обязанностью по блюдам. Он предпочтёт Санджи Нами, потому что Нами до сих пор привыкает к команде, и у неё есть некоторые проблемы с доверием, которые нужно решить, а также ведьма немного пугает Зоро.

Санджи курит, прислонившись к стойке и глядя вдаль.

— А на тебя он тоже так действует? — резко спрашивает Зоро и тут же хочет ударить себя кулаком в челюсть.

Санджи искоса смотрит на него и вынимает сигарету изо рта.

— В смысле? — спрашивает он. Он не спрашивает, _кто,_ что говорит о том, как Санджи, совершенно новый член экипажа и начинающий немезида-Санджи, уже знает о типичных мыслях Зоро.

— Блядь… ничего, забудь об этом, — говорит Зоро, дрожа. — Просто…

Санджи поднимает брови, но, похоже, временно воздерживается от насмешек.

— Он притягивает к себе людей, — продолжает Зоро, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство.

— Конечно, — беспомощно отвечает Санджи. — Хотя, наверное, не так плохо, как тебя.

Зоро резко поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на Санджи, готовый к драке, сжимая в руках наполовину выскобленную кастрюлю.

— И что это должно значить? — требует он.

Санджи смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, удивлённый, как будто он действительно не хотел раздражать Зоро, поэтому некоторая оборонительная сила уходит из позы Зоро.

Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга. Затем Санджи машет рукой, держащей сигарету, с напускной небрежностью.

— Ничего, — говорит он. — Просто я подумал, что вы двое… — он замолкает, увидев выражение лица Зоро. — Ничего, не обращай внимания, — быстро заканчивает Санджи.

Зоро смущённо отворачивается к тарелкам. Санджи снова курит, и наступает напряжённая тишина.

Затем Луффи врывается в комнату со своим обычным чутьём, шум захлопнувшейся двери заставляет Зоро пошатнуться и почти разбить намыленное стекло. Луффи что-то говорит им, но Зоро не слышит, потому что он поднимает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Луффи, и Луффи улыбается, он — грёбаное _солнце_ _,_ и блеск выжигает кожу Зоро досуха, захлопывает его в ловушке, забирая всё с собою. Пересохший Зоро не может оторвать язык от нёба, чтобы ответить Луффи, но его капитану, похоже, всё равно, он просто хлопает его по плечу и убегает.

Санджи фыркает, закатывает глаза и неторопливо выходит на палубу. Зоро, с другой стороны, просит добрых тридцать секунд, чтобы разморозиться и возобновить механическое мытьё посуды.

Это, как он полагает, говорит ему всё, что действительно нужно знать.

Ничего не меняется. Солнце продолжает жечь, и чувства не утихают, не разрешаются сами собой, не нормализуются. Не похоже, что Зоро не мог многое сделать, чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то — они получают несколько членов экипажа, начинают блядскую тонны хаоса, и коллекция околосмертных переживаний Зоро растёт в геометрической прогрессии, но через весь фронт и центр стоит Луффи, смеясь над всем миром и самообладанием Зоро.

Постоянные прикосновение делают хуже. Луффи — тактильный человек; это не новость. Он привлекает внимание людей, положив ладонь на руку или плечо, и — когда ему это удаётся — полный контакт с телом. Другие члены экипажа принимают платоническое рукопожатие с различной степенью терпимости, начиная от Санджи, который угрожает телесными повреждениями в перспективе объятия, до Зоро, который почти не возражает.

Это оказывается его гибелью, потому что если вид Луффи обжигает Зоро, его прикосновения обезвоживают.

Например, через некоторое время после этой неразберихи с Арлонгом, когда Зоро всё ещё думает, что, возможно, если он будет тренироваться достаточно усердно, то сможет изгнать одержимость; Зоро присоединяется к остальной части их растущей команды на обед. Он садится рядом с Луффи, потому что больше нигде нет места и нет веской причины не делать этого, и Луффи игнорирует его в пользу поглощения всего, что видно в радиусе длинных резиновых рук.

Усопп приходит позже, и Зоро сдвигается, чтобы дать ему место, оставляя очень мало пространства между Луффи и собою. Зоро чувствует точки соприкосновения с гипер-осознанием — локоть, бедро, колено — ощетинившиеся жаром даже сквозь барьер их одежды. Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, Зоро протягивает руку мимо Луффи, чтобы взять себе зелёную фасоль, и пальцы Луффи касаются его запястья, чисто случайно, потому что они сидят наполовину друг на друге.

Всё внимание Зоро сосредоточено на этом простом, бессмысленном контакте, каждая точка касания пальцев Луффи оставляет горячие пятна на коже Зоро и испаряет всего Зоро вместе с ним.

Зоро выпивает десять стаканов воды за едой, но это не помогает.

После обеда он убегает и прячется, как трус; прячется от посторонних глаз в крошечной каюте, которая служит судовым холодильным складом, залезает в тайник с алкоголем, выпивает два пива, три.

Это уже проблема. Зоро мог бы идти в ногу с каким-то странным видом преданности — Бог знает, что Луффи оказал поразительный эффект на всех, от случайных прохожих до немалого числа вражеских пиратов и даже морских пехотинцев. Зоро довольно уверен, однако, что он загнал мысли не в ту степь. Мысль, о которых первые помощники точно не должны думать о своих капитанах.

Шестое пиво даёт Зоро достаточно силы духа, чтобы попытаться признать самому себе, что именно означают эти мысли. Мысли, _как ловкие пальцы,_ когда Луффи помогает Усоппу повторно завязать некоторые такелажи, и, _святое дерьмо он гибок_ _,_ когда способность Дьявольского Фрукта Луффи проявляется случайно, или, _он определённо может выбить дерьмо из меня,_ когда Луффи выходит из боя победителем, что объективно говоря, должно быть, странно, чтобы найти там что-то привлекательным.

Это что-то новенькое: аттракцион внутри его головы. Зоро никогда раньше не обращал на это особого внимания, на то, что он мог бы найти… привлекательным, потому что есть более важные вещи, о которых нужно думать. И всё ещё есть, но эти мысли, кажется, как-то вторгаются вне его воли.

Что не помогает — и _послушайте,_ Зоро этим _не гордится_ — так это то, как двигается Луффи. Есть какая-то изворотливость, гибкость в его самых случайных движениях, растянутых над скрытой силой, которая глубоко влияет на Зоро. Это вынудило трезвого Зоро заставить себя отвернуться и от его лица, и от своих мыслей.

Пьяный Зоро переключается на сорокапроцентное доказательство саке, чтобы, возможно, стереть чувства, которые начинают смешиваться во всё более запутанных мыслях о капитане, тёплых пальцах, которые оставляют клейма на его бёдрах и падают на колени для чего-то, что не имеет никакого отношения к мольбе. Что-то связанное с сухостью во рту, которая появляется у него, когда Луффи подходит к нему с одним-двумя ударами бедра и улыбкой, и то, что алкоголь, кажется, совсем не утоляет его жажду.

Половина бутылки исчезает с всё более сильным желанием вернуть платонические прикосновения Луффи, окрашенные тонким желанием посмотреть, может ли Зоро успокоить сухость, лизнув пот кожи Луффи в скрытых под одеждой местах, пробуя его твёрдость, выпивая досуха.

Оставшаяся часть бутылки на попытку утопить эти мысли, в конечном итоге отправляя Зоро в хаотический сон с образами борьбы, смешанными с мягкими кроватями, и Луффи смотрящим своими горящими боевыми глаза на высушенного Зоро.

Зоро просыпается, тяжело дыша, весь скрюченный и болезненно твёрдый.

На следующее утро Зоро смывает во рту привкус желчи и снова собирается с мыслями. Теперь, когда он столкнулся со зверем истины, он должен попытаться преодолеть его.

Эта интенсивность заставляет его хотеть следовать за Луффи до конца земли, но также заставляет его перегреваться. Так быть не должно. Вера Луффи в Зоро выросла с тех пор, как они впервые встретились, и он абсолютно доверяет Зоро, чтобы поворачиваться к нему спиной, доверяя заботу о команде. Зоро чувствует вес этого доверия, и оно укрепляет, ориентирует его, давая силу его рукам и сохраняя клинки острыми. Для него это большая честь, и он разделяет гордость Луффи за свою команду, а сам Зоро _очень гордится_ своим собственным капитаном.

Луффи доверяет Зоро, как первому помощнику. И Луффи также от природы тактильный. Зоро выяснил, что прикосновения Луффи — это успокоение, способ для Луффи установить физические и эмоциональные связи с членами его экипажа и друзьями. Все они принимают различные варианты объятий, захватов и грубых действий, что угодно от мужественных хлопков по спине до участия в радостном танце.

Именно сочетание этих вещей — доверия и прикосновений — вызывает у Зоро чувство вины. Внимание Луффи не означает _того,_ что Зоро хотел бы, что значит — этому _не бывать;_ Луффи _не может_ чувствовать тот же жар, иначе, конечно, Зоро увидел бы его, как он всегда видит радость и гнев Луффи, как он всегда знает истинный смысл эмоций Луффи.

Тогда Зоро задаётся вопросом, чувство ли это вины или желания, которое иссушит его до конца?

Обучение Зоро предоставляет множество инструментов для самоконтроля и самоотречения. В это утро он проводит лишние часы в медитации, пытаясь позволить присутствию Луффи течь мимо него, хотя он мог бы также попытаться избавиться от солнечного ожога, находясь на солнце. Он представляет себе ледяные ветры и участки льда, которые никогда не тают, надеясь, что это сможет погасить его перегретую душу.

Это происходит не совсем удачно — ведь снег может гореть, а лёд может образовать пустыню, безводную и пересохшую. Даже если он не может справиться с худшим, он говорит себе, что медитация, по крайней мере, поможет избавиться от иллюзии внешнего спокойствия, поскольку огонь доверия Луффи сжигает его через лёгкие, сердце и кишечник.

Но когда Луффи внезапно улыбается ему за обедом, кислота снова поднимается в пищеводе Зоро, и она жжёт, когда он глотает её обратно.

На самом деле случается не то, что Зоро становится неумолимой землёй для неумолимого солнца Луффи, а то, что прикосновения прекращаются.

И это почему-то намного хуже.

Это должно быть потому, что Луффи заметил, конечно. Заметил, как Зоро поглощает любой контакт с Луффи, как сухой песок глотает утреннюю росу, жаждет внимания Луффи, как это делает кожу насыщенной и мягкой, стирает повреждения от солнца и мозоли. Заметил, что Зоро не может удержаться от поисков Луффи, хотя с каждым днём он высыхает всё больше. Он подобен человеку, умирающему от жажды, который бросается в море, зная, что солёная вода только ухудшит ситуацию.

Но прикосновения Луффи постепенно прекращаются, несмотря на то, что он не избегает Зоро и не даёт никаких других признаков того, что что-то может быть не так. Он зовёт Зоро по имени, вместо того чтобы привлечь его внимание похлопыванием по плечу или руке, а в скучные солнечные дни набрасывается на Чоппера и Усоппа, вместо того чтобы беспокоить Зоро.

Это ужасно. Кожа Зоро чувствует, что она вот-вот треснет и расколется, а всё его тело проржавело и окоченело. Ванны и душевые не работают — Зоро чувствует, что он никогда не сможет достаточно глубоко войти в жизненно необходимую воду, поэтому он поворачивается к морю. Море ненавидит Луффи, но оно позволяет Зоро вытаскивать своего капитана каждый раз, когда он падает, поэтому, возможно, у него будет слабое место и для Зоро. Может быть, море видит, что Луффи смотрит на него так же, как сам Зоро смотрит на Луффи, когда забывает, что не должен любить силы природы, которые горят слишком сильно для испарения шестидесяти процентов воды — смертельного для человека.

Так что, может быть, у моря есть сочувствие. Это, по крайней мере, место, куда Луффи не может пойти при всём желании, поэтому Зоро плавает всякий раз, когда на поверхности довольно спокойно, и он может лёгко плыть в линию с кораблем.

Вода иногда прогревается солнцем, но всегда есть подводное течение ледяного содержания. То, как жидкость течёт вокруг него и высасывает тепло тела, приятно контрастирует, и когда он ныряет головой под воду, забивая уши и нос и затуманивая зрение — и на некоторое время это единственное, что он чувствует.

Он задаётся вопросом, на что это было бы похоже, чувствовать голую кожу Луффи против своей, иэ контраст, двигаться во времени друг с другом и преодолевать эту волну интенсивности вместе.

В качестве спасения Зоро ныряет глубже, достигая черноты под водой, но с давлением трудно бороться, и оно толкает его назад, его лёгкие начинают требовать воздуха. За метр до того, как он пробивает поверхность, Зоро открывает рот, выпускает остатки своего воздуха и принимает воду, которая устремляется внутрь. Он не глотает, а просто даёт ей наполнить себя, зависнув на мгновение между великолепием моря и солнца, и человеком, которому он поклялся. Интересно, так ли это — то, что он чувствует, когда тонет, этот последний момент покоя, зажатый между паникой и сдачей смерти.

Зоро не тонет, и морская вода не касается жажды или сухости. Но, по крайней мере, в эти моменты он может притвориться, что Луффи там нет, потому что его не может быть, и что Зоро, возвращающийся на борт, истекающий солёной водой, не может быть утолён по той же причине.

Затем, без предупреждения, эти маленькие, случайные прикосновения возвращаются. Как будто Луффи забыл, что он был так хорошо знаком с личным пространством Зоро, и вдруг вспомнил. Всё начинает возвращаться к прежнему статус-кво, и Зоро немного расслабляется, потому что, возможно, ему сойдёт это с рук, успешно похоронив свою тоску, где она не может заставить Луффи смотреть на него с симпатией и дистанцией.

Вот только возобновившаяся близость не сопровождается соответствующим облегчением. Луффи обнимает его, спустя нескольких месяцев не делая ничего подобного, это не похоже на дождь после засухи, скорее как песчаная буря через пустыню. И Зоро наконец-то понял, почему.

Поймите, он знает, что не эксперт в таких вещах, но это вряд ли его вина. Причина и лекарство сосуществуют; любой бы запутался.

Это не Луффи заставляет Зоро страдать от жажды — это обожание Зоро. Зоро сделал это с самим собой, и в то время как прикосновение Луффи ослабляет симптомы и делает их хуже в свою очередь, пока Зоро не сможет утопить себя в руках, рте и теле Луффи, это не будет ослаблено.

Зоро не слепой. Луффи начинал тактильную атаку, но как только они получили больше членов экипажа, стало очевидно, что Луффи не заползает в койку Усоппа, как он делал в некоторые ночи с Зоро, и что он не прыгает на спину Санджи, когда тот готовит, как он иногда делает, когда тренируется Зоро. Может быть, Зоро действительно получает больше прикосновений, и более разных прикосновений, чем остальная часть экипажа. Проблема в том, что разница вполне может заключаться в том, что это не из-за именно Зоро, а потому что Зоро не прогоняет Луффи или просто пожимает плечами. Что когда Луффи ищет ночью тепло, Зоро отходит в сторону и поворачивается к нему, как подсолнух, ищущий солнца. Раньше, когда Зоро мог свалить всё на крошечную лодку, это было не такой уж большой проблемой, но потом оправдываться стало труднее, да и слишком поздно, и теперь золотистый цветник подсолнуха Зоро был одновременно обожжён вниманием Луффи и бессилен отвернуться.

Луффи даже сказал Зоро, что любит его, но он сказал то же самое остальным членам экипажа. И он действительно любит их всех — и как накама, и как боевых братьев, и как боевых сестёр, и как капитан. То, что Зоро не может видеть, не может знать или предполагать — не для этого, не для чего-то такого огромного и всеохватывающего — это такая любовь, которая показала бы, как Луффи успокаивает потрескавшиеся губы Зоро мягкими или кровоточащими поцелуями, пробуя кровь с кожи друг друга после сражений и держа Зоро правой рукой Луффи в его постели, куда бы их ни унёс ветер.

Зоро не уверен, что Луффи подходит для такого рода вещей — не то что Зоро, который поклялся во мечте Луффи, почти умирая за команду Луффи, всего через несколько дней после их встречи.

Не так, как Зоро, который постепенно начинает понимать, что это желание имеет вечную перспективу.

Лучи послеполуденного солнца падают на волосы Луффи, словно пытаясь придать ему ореол, а он сидит на палубе и смотрит в море.

Зоро восхищается фигурой, которую вырезает в мире его капитан, телом, которое переключается между изгибом в смешные формы, чтобы поднять настроение ребёнка, и несением невыразимой боли, чтобы спасти друга, всегда показывая глубину сострадания, которая заслужила немедленное и длительное уважение Зоро. Простое присутствие Луффи каким-то образом умудряется представлять всё, как тёплую силу, которая толкает Зоро вперёд, так и яростный жар лояльности, который привязывает Зоро к пятке Луффи, чтобы защитить его спину и встать рядом с ним.

Зоро удивляется всему этому. Как это может быть, что трава не потрескивает и не вспыхивает под ногами Луффи, когда малейшее прикосновение его пальцев, прикосновение его взгляда оставляет Зоро увядающим?

Затем Зоро замечает выражение лица Луффи, задумчивое и странно серьёзное. Поэтому Зоро подошёл и сел рядом с ним на случай, если Луффи захочет поговорить, а может быть, просто чтобы заверить его в постоянном присутствии Зоро. Зоро никуда не денется — он думает, что иногда Луффи находит в этом утешение.

Зоро осторожничает.

— В чем дело? — когда он садится рядом с Луффи, тот раздражённо дёргается.

— Я хочу есть, — говорит Луффи.

Зоро поднимает бровь, потому что выражение лица и язык тела Луффи не соответствуют унылому нытью, которое обычно сопровождает эти слова, но Зоро может подыгрывать, пока Луффи не поймёт, что он действительно имеет в виду.

— Я уверен, что Санджи может что-нибудь придумать, — говорит Зоро.

Эти слова, кажется, расстраивают Луффи, и он ерзает взад и вперёд, к Зоро и от него, прежде чем он, кажется, решается на что-то и поворачивается из своего сидячего положения, чтобы преклонить колени перед Зоро.

Затем Луффи наклоняется ближе — слишком близко для хрупкого самоконтроля Зоро — и повторяет:

— Я _голоден,_ — как будто он пытается сказать Зоро что-то ещё.

Должно быть, Зоро галлюцинирует, иначе зачем бы ему было видеть в глазах Луффи всепоглощающее желание, которое он чувствует в самом себе. Зоро знает, что он не должен, но волны океана готовы разбиться над ним — вероятно, потому, что Луффи положил руки на бёдра Зоро — и солнце обжигает его покрытую солью кожу. Это его оправдание, во всяком случае, пересохшее горло и отсутствие питья в течение нескольких месяцев, потому что он теряет рассудок и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Луффи.

Это быстро, и Зоро уверен, что он неправильно истолковал вещи, но затем ошеломлённый взгляд срывается с лица Луффи и заменяется чем-то интенсивным и голодным. А потом он берёт в охапку капитана, Луффи целуется в ответ со знакомой самоотдачей, и волны разбиваются о Зоро и толкают его вниз, и он падает, почти не заботясь, как сладкая вода заполняет его.

Каждое прикосновение их губ успокаивает засохшую душу Зоро, а руки Луффи на его лице очищают от песка его глаза, а затем:

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Луффи и приносит с собой дожди и наводнения.

Позже, после того, как Зоро позволил себе любить и быть любимым самой силой природы, утонул и был оживлён, он шепчет жгучую правду своего обожания в кожу Луффи, и ответный восторг Луффи мягок, нежен и всёобъёмлющ.


	2. Chapter 2

В первой битве и их победы над капитаном Морганом, Луффи использует корыстное преимущество благодарных горожан. Зоро направляется в ванную комнату — очень щедрое описание того, что, вероятно, является ведром холодной воды и ковшом — в то время как Луффи занят тем, что выуживает действительно смехотворное количество еды всего трактира. У него есть фора на несколько свиных окорочков с хлебом, когда Зоро возвращается в столовую.

Луффи поднимает глаза и замирает, щеки полны теста, как у бурундука, а другая булочка с мясом замерзла на полпути ко рту. Кожа Зоро слегка покраснела — без сомнения, результат бодрящего мытья — а кончик носа покраснел так, что задняя часть мозга Луффи едва уловимо формирует «милый». Его волосы стоят дыбом и растрёпаны, но они чистые и похожи на мягкую росистую траву. Он щеголяет в новой, обтягивающей кожу белой футболке, которая ничего не оставляет воображению, и Луффи не готов к мгновенному слепому _желанию,_ которое поражает его, как товарный поезд из ниоткуда.

Он моргает, а затем Зоро садится напротив него.

— Ты мне хоть что-нибудь оставил? — спрашивает Зоро, указывая на почти пустую тарелку с булочками.

Луффи с трудом сглатывает и толкает тарелку к Зоро.

— Они принесут ещё, — говорит он, и Зоро хватает булочку и улыбается ему.

Теперь, когда шок от этого прошёл, Луффи может признать, что Зоро — очень привлекательный мужчина, если он ваш тип.

Им приносят тарелку с курицей, и Луффи задумчиво вдыхает две палочки. По-видимому, это тот самый тип Луффи, который является совершенно новым открытием. Он на секунду перестаёт жевать, чтобы бросить короткий, но жёсткий взгляд на свои ощущения. Затем он решает, что может решить проблему, дроча в своей комнате позже, и отклоняет её. Он крадёт последние две свиные булочки из-под руки Зоро, вызывая шумные возмущения от своего нового товарища по команде, которые в основном приглушены куриным крылом во рту Зоро, и продолжает делать бутерброд с куриной булочкой.

И если кто-нибудь потом спросит его, что самое запоминающееся произошло в тот день, Луффи обязательно выберет бутерброд.

В итоге получается, что Луффи нашёл решение: одна рука усердно трёт член, а другая, зажата зубами, чтобы заглушить шум, когда он воображает, что на белую футболка попала вода или пот, ткань туго натягивается на прессе и бицепсах Зоро — и _это_ решение. Не столько решение проблемы Луффи, сколько тяжелыми шагами прийти к разуму, закинуть мысли туда и захлопнуть дверь.

Что ещё удивительнее — и, хорошо, послушайте, Луффи действительно не понимал, что значит быть капитаном, когда он вступил на этот путь. Его рассуждения сводились в основном к тому, что: ты не можете быть Королём Пиратов без команды; а это означало, что Луффи должен быть капитаном по умолчанию. Он действительно не придавал этому большого значения, а значит, что он определённо не был готов к подобному, когда его совершенно новый товарищ по команде всего спустя несколько дней знакомства поднимает железную клетку, содержащую его тупого капитана на плече и истекает кровью за это. И тогда Зоро получает удар от странного одноколёсного велосипеда — действительно чертовски круто, признаем это — и почти разрезан пополам Михоуком, и разрезан снова в парке Арлонга. Честно говоря, Луффи никогда не встречал никого, кому нравится получать удары наполовину также часто, как их получает Зоро — и всё-таки Зоро следует за Луффи, прямо в странные ситуации и тупые решения, и прямо там на той же странице, что и Луффи, в очереди, в синхронизации, спиной к спине и по правой руку.

Итак, всё _это_ , плюс мышцы, плюс то, как Зоро говорит «да, капитан» —  
вводит Луффи в грань своей сексуальной идентичности, о которой он ранее и не ведал. Поймите, Луффи молодой человек, его гормоны проснулись заметно поздновато и конкретно схватил его за яйца, и сейчас он в той фазе жизни, когда базовые азы понятия привлекательности заставляют ворчать, потому что он ютится в крошечной лодке с причиной нового личного зуда под кожей. И его жизнь никогда не собиралась быть _лёгкой_ , но это всё ещё не объясняет хриплую интенсивность желания проглотить член Зоро, пока Луффи не забудет своё _собственное имя._

Это неожиданно, и не то, о чём мог подумать Луффи, что в теории произойдёт с непостижимым планом «Шаг 1: получить экипаж; Шаг 2: стать Королём Пиратов». Конечно, он не думал, что там будет: «Шаг 1.5: развить запутанное влечение к своему первому помощнику», зажатому посереди. Это не — _это не приветствуется, это не приветствуется_ — и в основном просто сбивает с толку, особенно в данной интенсивности.

Но он считает, что сможет справиться с этим. С желанием лизнуть полосу по всей длине туловища Зоро, прикусить мягкую плоть его шеи, проглотить его смех целиком — да, он может справиться с этим. Он довольно резко поднимается прямо перед тем, как они повеселились в приключении, а затем, пока он не поселился прямо в кармане Зоро, Луффи отступает к этому постоянному, но в основном игнорируемому фоновому жужжанию, которое только сильнее поднимается, когда Зоро делает что-то ужасное, например, покрывается кровью или улыбается Луффи. Это, в конечном итоге, плато.

Проблема в том, что плато находится на вершине грёбаной горы.

Например, в какой-то момент после Арлонга, когда новый шрам на груди Зоро всё ещё розовый и блестящий, и Луффи не может перестать думать о том, как он был _заклеймён с именем Луффи_ — Луффи решает изолировать себя в камбузе, пока Санджи готовит обед.

— Тьфу, — Санджи издаёт звук отвращения, останавливаясь перед иллюминатором камбуза по пути к плите.

Луффи, у которого есть смутные смешанные фантазии о жареных бутербродах с сыром, и звуке, который Зоро может издавать, когда кончает — не обязательно в этом порядке — и смотрит с туманным интересом.

— И кого он, по его мнению, так впечатляет, полуобнажённый? — жалуется Санджи, глядя на палубу.

— Кто? — говорит Луффи, демонстрируя полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения.

Санджи вытирает руки о кухонное полотенце, которое держит в руках, и перекидывает его через плечо.

— Кто же ещё, — бормочет он и возвращается к своей стряпне.

Луффи сидит на своих руках. Но это не помогает. Все мысли о жареных бутербродах с сыром были стёрты.

Санджи отворачивается на три секунды, а потом Луффи бросается через стол и прижимается носом к стеклу иллюминатора.

Конечно, на палубе есть Зоро, раздетый до пояса и бросающий вверх гири, как будто они ничего не весят. Зоро приседает, и Луффи возвращается к мыслям о сильных бёдрах Зоро, которые, вероятно, должны быть объявлены вне закона. Тогда Зоро оборачивается, и его мышцы спины сменились — те, что на плечах, хотя Луффи не имеет понятия, как они называются — он мог написать охеренные Оды о них в следующий раз; когда он будет способен придумывать связные мысли; он мог бы провести всю свою жизнь сжимая его плечи, пока вбивался в Зоро, или наоборот — это действительно не имеет значения.

Был жаркий день, и Луффи может видеть блеск пота на коже Зоро даже через своё дыхание, запотевающее стекло, и это действительно хорошо, что Луффи в настоящее время неудобно зажат между стеной и кухонным столом, потому что ничто, кроме физического барьера, не может помешать ему залипать на пот, который блестит на коже Зоро, спускаясь вниз к пупку, бёдрам. Луффи, возможно, использовал бы свои зубы, чтобы стащить брюки Зоро и обнажить то, что под ними.

Луффи скулит в стекло. Это было неудачное время, чтобы вспомнить, что Зоро не носит нижнее бельё.

— Ты не можешь быть настолько голодным.

Луффи отскакивает от иллюминатора и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Санджи, который держит огромную тарелку риса и всё такое.

— Ты перекусил примерно час назад, — продолжает Санджи, ставя тарелку на стол рядом с другими продуктами, которые Луффи почему-то не показались аппетитными, несмотря на то, что это была еда _в одном футе_ от него.

Санджи, похоже, не нуждается в ответе. Он открывает дверь камбуза и кричит, что обед готов, и Луффи пытается вспомнить, каково это — не быть поглощённым всеохватывающим голодом, чтобы взять самую стабильную вещь в своей жизни, которую Луффи когда-либо имел, и прижать его к мягкой постели, скользнуть в жаждущую плоть, получить всё как драгоценный подарок, который Зоро еще не подарил капитану.

Тогда Зоро садится _прямо рядом с ним._

Зоро не потрудился надеть рубашку, что заставляет Санджи нахмуриться и стукнуть порцией мяса Зоро с большей силой, чем это необходимо. Зоро игнорирует Санджи с лёгкостью, которая, кажется, становится второй натурой, и под видом хаоса, который громко разделяют накама, наклоняется через Луффи, чтобы добраться до зелёных бобов.

Луффи чувствует запах пота. Тело Зоро, раскрасневшееся от упражнений, излучает тепло в пространство Луффи. Зоро накалывает немного бобов своей вилкой, и Луффи прикусывает свой собственный язык, чтобы удержаться от захвата запястья Зоро и желания оставить засос в точке пульса.

Луффи ест гораздо больше, чем ему нужно или хочется. Он почти вдыхает большую часть жареной курицы, не чувствуя вкуса, потому что Зоро слизывает немного соуса со своих пальцев. Четыре большие целые картофелины исчезают в быстрой последовательности, когда Зоро перемещается через скамейку, чтобы дать Усоппу больше места, и прижимается бедром к Луффи. Затем Зоро, по-видимому, заметив, что Луффи больше обычного голоден, _делится своим мясом_ , которое они поймали на последнем острове; пара больших кусков животного, которое Санджи описал как «достаточно близкое к свинье», прямо на тарелку Луффи от Зоро. Потому что Зоро беспокоится, что у Луффи может не хватить еды, и _хорошо_.

Ну, еда должна свернуть Луффи в постели этой ночью, потому что он слишком сыт, чтобы двигаться, и всё ещё _голоден._

Это просто продолжается. Голод остаётся и свирепствует месяцами. Похоже на то, что у Луффи есть целый отдельный аппетит к Зоро, который в равной степени растёт, благодаря очарованности Луффи в телосложении Зоро и его признательности за непоколебимую поддержку Зоро. Видит Бог, ему есть чем заняться — они ввязываются в драки, набирают несколько товарищей по команде, затевают революции и войны, спасают принцесс, попадают _ещё_ в бои — но между кризисными ситуациями всегда есть Зоро, с бицепсами, которые Луффи хочет сжать, и сильными пальцами, которые Луффи хочет закрутить в своих волосах, и, похоже, он существует, чтобы накормить одержимость Луффи, пока его аппетит не станет настолько огромным, что он никогда не будет удовлетворён.

И Луффи не может понять, является ли это взаимным — этого не может быть, _не до такой степени_ , уверен Луффи, потому что он не может понять, как что-то настолько сильное не является осязаемой вещью, очевидной в том, как она раздувает его желудок беспощадным голодным, и как Зоро не может увидеть его и сразу признать голод у Луффи.

Также Зоро и весь из себя монах-аскет — он _медитирует,_ чёрт побери, единственный раз, когда как Луффи никогда не удавалось усидеть на месте долго; когда весь океан должен занять Луффи — но Зоро уравновешен, он практикует самоконтроль (по большей части), он спокоен и уверен в себе, и Луффи не может… ну, Луффи _может_ представить Зоро в порыве экстаза, и эта _проблема_ — но он не может представить, как Зоро может выглядеть, если бы он хотел или сомневался в сторону отношений с Луффи.

Часть проблемы заключается в том, что Луффи на самом деле не знает, как это выглядит для _всех._ Это так странно конкретно. Это не просто люди, или фехтовальщики, или мускулы, или любая другая общая вещь, которая может описать эти _чувства_. Луффи столкнулся со многими людьми, которые могли бы попасть в эти категории, и он чувствует либо чистый жидкий гнев (если они мудаки), либо смутное восхищение их навыками (если они не мудаки). _Ничего_ похожего на то, что внушает ему Зоро.

Например, то, как он видит бесконечное золото, отражённое в глазах Зоро, когда солнечный свет попадает точно в них, и как он чувствует глубину надежды и веры в руках Зоро. Например, как сильно Луффи загипнотизирован, когда смотрит на дерущегося Зоро — да, хорошо, в основном из-за _этого,_ но если Луффи набивает рот так, что не может сказать ничего глупого и если он откусывает твёрдый морской бисквит, потому что хочет укусить бедро Зоро — он может с гордостью проигнорировать это. И всё же вид Зоро, грациозно рассекающего невидимых врагов, очаровывает Луффи, а затем голод смещается слишком высоко вверх, застряв между животом и глоткой, и заставляет сердце болеть.

Зоро, с его солоноватой кожей и волосами, чем-то отличается, и его смех разжигает огонь в Луффи, и он заставляет Луффи _хотеть;_ во всяком случае, он может быть тем, кто действительно был достоин веры Зоро.

В конце концов Луффи это понимает.

Он знает, что не самый умный, но в его защиту это не похоже на то, что чувства имеют приоритет, по крайней мере, для него. Только не так. Но он понимает, что означают эти чувства, и что Зоро сделал с ним.

Как другие люди это переносят? Каждый раз, когда Зоро дотрагивается до него, Луффи хочется вырвать себе лёгкие и съесть их.

Дело в том, что Луффи никогда не мог ждать и наблюдать, сидеть на месте, не предпринимая никаких действий. Он просто не создан для этого, поэтому, как только он поймет, как это работает, он должен проверить. И он не может быть уверен — не с этим — он не может делать предположения — _не с этим_ — поэтому Луффи решает проблему, как он делал всегда.

Что значит, что в следующий раз, когда он и Зоро останутся наедине, слова — без преамбулы, смущения или контекста — просто слетят с его губ.

— Я люблю тебя.

Зоро не давится своим пивом — он очень осторожно не давится, не кашляет и не брызгает слюной от удивления. Вместо этого он осторожно опускает бутылку и изучает Луффи в течение нескольких долгих секунд, или часов, или, может быть, он просто проглатывает свой язык, но это не имеет особого значения, потому что его тёмные глаза и форма лица — идеальны.

Луффи смотрит на него в упор и решительно хмурится. Затем Зоро мягко улыбается — Луффи хочет восемьдесят семь мороженых, он собирается облизать каждое из них с губ Зоро — и Зоро говорит со всем видом любящего друга и первого помощника:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Хорошо, вполне возможно, что Луффи каким-то образом не был на сто процентов ясен с вложенным смыслом. Немного трудно понять, как это вообще возможно, учитывая буквальное признание в любви, но Луффи готов сделать поблажку — Зоро не слишком умён, в конце концов.

Причина, по которой он думает, было небольшое недопонимание, заключается в том, что их разговор — такой, каким он был — не закончился тем, что Луффи проглотил нетерпеливые стоны своего первого помощника, или руками Зоро на нём, или его руками на Зоро, или действительно чем-то, что могло бы успокоить бушующий голод, который Зоро, с простым жалким актом дыхания, кажется, вводит непосредственно в спинномозговую жидкость Луффи.

Может быть, Луффи просто нужно быть немного более очевидным. Когда-то Нами сказала ему, что он был почти так же незаметен, как кирпич в лицо, но на Зоро однажды упал целый дом, и, казалось, он не заметил, так что…

Луффи сначала пробует его на Усоппе.

— Эй, Усопп, — а затем, как только Усопп оторвался от своей возни, — я люблю тебя.

Усопп, не задумываясь, отвечает:

— Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель.

Пока всё хорошо — Усопп чётко понимает разницу. Поэтому Луффи добавляет:

— Я люблю Зоро.

Ну, вы знаете, многозначительно. (Он подумывает о том, чтобы подвигать бровью, но решает этого не делать.)

— Что? — говорит Усопп, слегка сбитый с толку. — Мы что, будем перебирать всю команду? Спрашиваю только потому, что немного занят, так что если бы мы могли отложить это на потом, — Усопп изображает мимику, поднимая тему и откладывая её в сторону, — это было бы здорово. Мой календарь свободен сегодня днём.

Так что, это не сработало. Луффи чувствует, что разница очевидна, но Усопп тоже не увидел её, так что, возможно, он ожидает слишком многого от людей. Может быть, ему всё-таки стоило пошевелить бровью?

Луффи прикидывает — _не без оснований, не в то время_ — что если слова не могут передать смысл, то действия могут подсказать Зоро.

И послушайте, Луффи не знает, это не обязательно, он может видеть злость, раздражение и радость Зоро, но он не может увидеть _этого._ Он знает, что где-то здесь есть линия, и что он капитан, поэтому он должен спросить и быть позволенным, но вот проблема: есть внешний шанс, что Зоро прекрасно понял Луффи — он часто делает это, обычно к горячей радости Луффи — и на самом деле показывает Луффи доброту. _Это…_ это почти слишком много, чтобы вынести, поэтому Луффи не просто собирается подойти к Зоро и объяснить, что в дополнение к регулярному количеству любви Луффи не только хочет заползти под кожу Зоро и создать уютный уголок в его душе, но у него также есть очень особые чувства к нему в своих штанах.

Он не слепой, и видит, что преданность Зоро необычна, что Луффи сходит с рук гораздо больше, чем остальной команде. Что Зоро _правда_ любит его, как своего капитана и друга, но то, что Луффи не может заметить — это такая любовь, которая позволила бы Луффи поцеловать его, оседлать его, разделить дыхание, слюну и пот. Та любовь, которая означает, что даже после всего этого Зоро всё ещё будет там с Луффи, в его постели, соединяя пальцы, старея и никуда не уходя.

Луффи не может действовать с самой слабой надеждой, что он мог бы получить его, и всё-таки, он не думает, что должен решить это единолично.

Отсюда и повышенный уровень платонических прикосновений. Если это не будет приветствоваться, Зоро даст ему знать, он отступит или сделает лицо то-самое-странное-лицо в сторону Луффи, и Луффи поймёт — он сможет, наверное, внутренне воспламениться, но это будет _внутренне_ , и он сможет с этим справиться.

Зоро не отступает. Луффи начинает наглеть — как грёбаный идиот, которым он и является — он заползает в койку Зоро однажды вечером и сжимает себя в том небольшом пространстве, которое есть, что на самом деле означает, что он наполовину сверху Зоро. Но Зоро — Луффи хочет прогрызть подушку и набить живот перьями — Зоро и глазом не моргнул. Зоро ворчит:

— Что ты делаешь? — каким-то равнодушным полусонным голосом, а затем его тело поворачивается, чтобы принять Луффи, прижимая их к изгибам и твёрдым краям друг друга. Луффи просачивается в него, как лужица расплавлённого шоколада, и понимает, что это была колоссально плохая идея.

Потому что на следующую ночь — на следующие несколько ночей, когда Луффи спит один, потому что если он этого не сделает, то думает, что голод съест _его_ — Луффи вспоминает твёрдые мышцы и мягкую кожу Зоро, его готовность принять Луффи в своё пространство, и его лицо, расслабленное и уязвимое во сне.

И любовь, и похоть накапливаются до тех пор, пока Луффи впервые в жизни так жаждал принять душ, просто чтобы побыть в одиночестве, когда проводит костяшками пальцев по своему болезненно твёрдому члену, обхватывает его пальцами, представляя себе, как его пальцы покрываются мозолями от меча, мягкая улыбка дразнит его, а глубокий голос шепчет нежности и толкается, Луффи делает это снова и снова, пока не становится грубым и чувствительным, и он кончает со слезами, покалывающими глаза, и пустота внутри него наполняется печальным, липким, жжёным желанием.

Так что это была одна из самых ужасных идей Луффи, но он готов пройти мимо этого, учиться на своих ошибках. Ну, почти.

Его рука лежит на локте Зоро в следующий раз, когда он хочет привлечь внимание своего первого помощника, и он увеличивает уровень похлопывания по спине. У него также есть смутная надежда, что многократный контакт кожи с кожей Зоро остановит дрожь голода, когда Зоро случайно задевает его, и человеческое тепло от него; всё, что он может предложить Луффи, вызывает покалывание и остаётся на плече Луффи, где Зоро бездумно задел его, потянувшись мимо него за стаканом воды.

Во всяком случае, это не так, потому что руки Луффи на Зоро не могут насытить его так, как это сделали бы руки Зоро на Луффи. То, что он делает… то есть, Луффи прикасается к руке Зоро, бедрам — проверка его игривости, связывание рук и неожиданные объятия (ещё одно плохое решение — Луффи пришлось слечь позже) — это то, что делает Зоро расслабленным, и он улыбается Луффи.

Луффи воспринимает это как хороший знак, отличный знак, вплоть до того момента, когда он понимает, что это также заставляет _Луффи_ расслабиться.

И это потому что в течение последних нескольких месяцев Луффи _не_ прикасался к нему. Он этого не делал, именно потому, что они заставляют его думать о солнце, темной коже и неровностями шрамов Зоро, которые он получил под командование Луффи, и каково это будет лизать все эти шрамы, что тёмная кожа натянулась под руками Луффи, как Зоро улыбается и называет Луффи _капитаном_ так, что бы погубить навсегда.

По существу, то, что Луффи возобновил прикосновения, _перестало_ быть странным. Он вернулся в статус-кво — неудивительно, что Зоро выглядит довольным. Наверное, он подумал, что что-то не так.

Сама мысль об этом приводит Луффи в лёгкую истерику.

Луффи всегда был тактильным, и он не видел причины изменить привычку всей своей жизни только потому, что втянул Зоро в свою жизнь. И это было забавно, в то время, что это была фактическая смерть — с этим недавно обнаруженным и очевидно очень специфическим влечением к идиотски преданным, мускулистым, зелёноволосым фехтовальщиком. Ещё до того, как он разбудил зверя, когда мог дрочить и быть удовлетворённым этим, прикосновение Зоро вызвало восхитительную дрожь, пробегавшую по коже Луффи, особенно когда Зоро касался в ответ.

Так что для _Зоро_ этот уровень прикосновений: хватательных рук Луффи днём, и его поиск тепла ночью… для Зоро это был просто Луффи. Не важно, что Луффи никогда не забирался к Усоппу в постель, а если бы он попробовал проделать это с Санджи, то наверняка потерял бы конечность от ножа для мяса.

А потом, конечно, _желание_ становилось всё труднее и труднее утолять, и приятная дрожь больше не щекотала — она оставляла кислый привкус желчи во рту, а желудок сжимался от голода, который Луффи никогда не сможет утолить. Ведь мало того, что Зоро стал незаслуженно более привлекательной — или, может быть, Луффи потерял всякую перспективу, по крайней мере, это было правдой сказать, что Зоро был _не менее_ привлекательные — но его любовь и преданность к Луффи и накаме становилась всё глубже; и иногда, когда Зоро смотрел на Луффи, у него появилось ощущение, что если он просто откроет рот и спросит, то Зоро может сделать ужасные вещи ради него.

Это больно, потому что Луффи жаден, а Луффи хочет всё от Зоро, и то, что останется после этого, тоже.

Луффи не знает, что делать. Сказать голую правду не сработало, и попытки действовать, а не говорить были совершенно непримечательными и обычными, потому что Луффи, по-видимому, делал это _с первого дня,_ и теперь никто не моргнёт и веком, за исключением того, что простая мысль об объятиях заставляет Луффи взбираться по стенам и грызть потолок.

Луффи начинает подозревать, что ему придётся умереть вот так, либо пустым и несчастным, либо раздутым от пустых калорий, каждый раз, когда Зоро смеётся или дерётся, и Луффи не может прикоснуться так, как он хочет, не может сказать нужные ему слова.

Зоро застаёт его вот так, сидящим на палубе и с несчастным видом глядящим на море, раздумывая о достоинствах поглощения всего океана и сопутствующей ему рыбы.

Зоро хмурится, морщит лоб и садится рядом с Луффи, повернувшись к нему всем телом, нежным, мягким и поддерживающим.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Зоро, и в его голосе сквозит беспокойство.

Луффи _проголодался._

— Я очень хочу есть.

Зоро кривит бровь, как будто он действительно не верит Луффи, что на мгновение приводит его в ярость, потому что он никогда не говорил ничего более правдивого. Оно проходит так же быстро, как и приходит, оставляя позади жгучий голод, когда ветер ерошит волосы Зоро, и Луффи может чувствовать любовь, которую он излучает к своему капитану.

Это просто невыносимо.

— Я уверен, Санджи что-нибудь придумает, — говорит Зоро, прекрасно зная, что Луффи его не слушает.

Луффи качается из стороны в сторону, решаясь, а затем перемещается, одна рука на колене Зоро, затем на его плече, движение неэффективное и преувеличенное, пока он не становится на колени перед Зоро. Руки Луффи лежат на бёдрах Зоро, и он наклоняется вперёд. Смотрит Зоро прямо в глаза.

— Я _голоден_ , — с чувством повторяет Луффи.

Зоро замолкает, и через мгновение тихонько шепчет:

— _О!.._ — и больше ничего.

Вот оно что. Луффи собирается раствориться изнутри, его собственное тело переваривает себя.

В этот момент Зоро быстро наклоняется вперёд и прижимает свои губы к губам Луффи, быстро, как будто он сомневается, что это будет хорошо воспринято, а затем быстро откидывается назад, чтобы изучить реакцию Луффи.

Луффи… Луффи ещё никого не целовал. Его пригласили на банкет — вот что он почувствовал; голодный человек в пустыне предложил целый шоколадный торт, дом на пляже и ключ к самому Ван Пису.

Ему уже дали _разрешение._

Луффи рвётся вперёд, может быть, отключается на секунду, потому что, когда его мозг возвращается обратно, Зоро лежит на спине, а Луффи нависает над ним на коленях, их рты соединены и языки скользят друг к другу в течение долгих, восхитительных секунд, пока Зоро немного не отстраняется, вероятно, чтобы дышать, и Луффи чувствует себя немного преданным, что Зоро может понадобиться воздух в этот момент. Луффи, конечно он не нужен, потому что он держит лицо Зоро в своих руках, и Зоро смотрит на него с расширенными зрачками и скользкими губами, сладким румянцем и совершенно ошеломлённым выражением.

Луффи широко и восторженно улыбается.

— С чего бы это вдруг? — недоумевает Зоро, вероятно, не ожидая ответа.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Луффи, и взгляд Зоро наполняет Луффи до самых краёв, и он знает, что это удовлетворит его на долгие годы.

И позже, гораздо позже, когда пот Зоро смешивается с потом Луффи, а их сердца бьются мягче и менее неистово, Зоро возвращает ему чувство, сказанное между тихими поцелуями, и слова Зоро кажутся словами человека, который долго терпел жажду, которая наконец была утолена. Луффи больше никогда не знал голода.


End file.
